His Fathers Son
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana watches her beautiful little boy and realizes just how much he takes after his father.


Title: His Fathers Son

A/N: Yet another Mergana fic. Because these plotless bunnies won't stop following me everywhere I go. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave feedback!

-McDiggin'It

Summary: Morgana watches her beautiful little boy and realizes just how much he takes after his father.

...

Morgana huffs as her son of a mere 4 years, manages to escape her grasp and goes barreling towards Bob, their bulldog. She rolls her green eyes as Bob begins licking all over the little boys face.

"Bob, stop!" She calls as she goes to hang up her sons towel. She momentarily wonders for the umpteenth time, why she let her husband name the bloody dog. Bob is hardly a name for a dog. Why couldn't he give it a normal bloody dog name? Like Champ, Spot, or Lucky! Nooo, he just had to name it Bob. Now every time she tells someone about 'Bob the Bulldog', it sounds like she's referring to a bloody druglord.

"Mummy! Bobby wants kisses!" The little boy giggles as Bob begins to lick his face.

"Bob!" She screeches, "I've just finished giving him a bath, I do _not_ need you slobbering all over him!" She huffs again, wondering why she bothers trying to talk to the dog. But then again, she's pretty sure Bob listens to her more than both the little boy and his father do, together.

She reaches for the boy, snatching him up just as he's about to kiss Bob.

The little boy squeals in delight as she carries him back to his bed and deposits him onto the bed. "It's bedtime, Sweety." She tells him gently, yet sternly.

"But mum, I want to play with Bobby!" The little boy whines.

Morgana frowns as he pouts petulantly in a Merlin-like fashion. "You are just like your father." She mutters. Unfortunately for her, Bailey hears her and his blue eyes immediately light up. "Mummy, can I please wait up for daddy? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee!"

"No, Bailey." She resists the urge to groan. "Its a school night. Besides, mummy doesn't know what time daddy will be home."

"Mummy please!" He gives her the damned puppy dog look, complete with the puckered lip and large blue eyes just like his father. Sighing heavily, she runs her hands through his hair. "Let me call daddy first and make sure he won't be too late."

"Yes!" Bailey fist pumps. At 4 years old, he's picked up really quickly on his fathers habits and antics.

She snorts, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and searching her phone contacts for her husband's number, saved under 'Manchild Of Mine'. Honestly, he's so childish!

He answers on the 3rd ring with his usual, "Hello, wife of mine."

"Hey, hun." Morgana greets, smiling despite her telling him many times before to stop referring to her like she was a business title. He had of course joked, saying that she was indeed his business.

"How're things there?"

"Good. Just finished giving Bailey his bath... after cleaning up all the mess he made with the bloody watercolor paints you bought him."

Merlin chuckles. "Sorry." He mutters, not sounding sorry at all. "Is he asleep then?"

"Actually, that's why I called you."

"To tell me that our son is sleeping?" Merlin asks confusedly.

Morgana rolls her eyes at that, "No, I'm calling to see if you'll be home soon because Bailey wants to wait up for you."

"Oh, well that's perfect because I'm just now about to leave my office."

Morgana grins gleefully. Though she acts nonchalant about things such as Merlin coming home early, she's crazy about him and just barely contains herself at the news. "Okay, drive safely."

"Of course... now, while I walk to the car, why don't you tell me exactly what you're wearing, Mrs. Emrys?"

Morgana looks down at herself and frowns. She's in dark grey sweatpants and Merlin's old blue flanneled shirt. Totally not sexy. She looks at the clock in the hallway, seeing it's 7:45p.m. Biting her lip, she quickly calculates how much time she has left before her husband gets home. Twenty-five minutes, she concludes. It's plenty of time to quickly jump in the shower and then throw something a little sexier on.

"You still there?" Merlin asks from her phone, breaking through her thoughts.

She smiles widely. "Yes... beneath my bathrobe, I'm wearing that really tight nightie you bought me for our anniversary this year." She actually hears him swallowing hard and she bites back the urge to laugh.

"I'm telling Bailey the shortest story ever tonight." Merlin says matter-of-factly.

Morgana giggles at that. "Okay, hurry home."

"Okay. Love you, wife."

"Love you too, husband."

The call ends and Morgana goes to check on Bailey before she gets ready for her husband.

"Bail?" She calls as she enters his room. She finds him playing with a large green stuffed dragon that Merlin had brought him for his birthday 3 years ago.

"Look, mummy! I'm feeding Tommy."

"Tommy?" She asks curiously. She looks at the brown dragon and frowns. "You named your dragon, Tommy?"

"Yeah. I forgot to feed him yesterday."

Morgana huffs. It seems her son had inherited his fathers awful choice in names as well. "Right, well mummy is going to take a quick shower and get ready before daddy gets home, okay?"

"Okay." he replies, going back to 'feeding' Tommy the Dragon.

"Don't go anywhere:" she warns before leaving, walking quickly to her and her husbands room to get ready.

It's 8:15 when Morgana hears the familiar thuds of her husband's footfalls on the carpet of their home, climbing the stairs before he emerges through their sons bedroom doorway looking all kinds of disheveled and sexy.

"Daddy!" Bailey calls happily, hopping up and down on his bed.

"Hey, Buddy!" Merlin greets just as happily, then turns to look at his wife with a warm smile.

"Hey, hun." Morgana greets, getting up from her seat at the foot of Baileys bed to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiles cheekily, his arms wrapping around his wife's waist and pulling her flush against his body. "I missed you." He says seriously, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Ewww, daddy! That's gross!" Bailey cries from his bed, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Merlin laughs as he lets go of his wife. "Kisses are gross?"

"Uh-huh." Bailey nods.

Morgana laughs, rolling her eyes as she looks over at her son with a faux pout. "Does that mean you don't want kisses from mummy anymore?"

Bailey frowns, obviously stumped by his mothers question. "Ummm, well I guess it's okay." He says slowly. "I like your kisses, mummy. Just not at school, okay?"

Morgana laughs as Merlin crosses the room and pulls their son into a firm hug. "Don't worry, Bails. Daddy really likes mummy's kisses too." He turns his head, smiling mischievously at her and winks. "Daddy likes 'em a lot."

She can't help but laugh at that, crossing the room and taking a seat back by the foot of their sons bed. Merlin loosens his black tie and rolls up the sleeves of his white collared shirt before taking a seat on the chair by Bailey's bed. "Alright, little man. What story do you wanna hear tonight?"

Bailey doesn't even have to think. "Tell me the story of how you and mummy met!"

Merlin glances at Morgana. He should've seen that one coming. "Bails, you've heard this story almost every night. Don't you want a new one?"

Bailey pouts, giving his father the puppy dog look he had taught him. "But I like that story."

Sighing heavily he nods. "Fine."

"Yes!" Another fist pump, Morgana notes with a smile and a small shake of her head. Just like his father.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince, named Merlin." He pauses shortly for effect before continuing. "Merlin was a very lonely prince. His father, the king, decided that he wanted to throw a Formal Ball so his son, Prince Merlin could meet a princess fit to be his wife, and someday, his Queen."

Morgana smiles, leaning forward eagerly. She knows the story by heart, but every time Merlin tells it, she always feels like she's hearing it for the first time.

"So, invitations were sent out, and the night of the ball came closer and closer. Prince Merlin was not happy because he didn't want to meet a bunch of princesses. He wanted to choose freely who he will marry. But the king insisted that he choose someone. The night of the ball finally arrived, and Prince Merlin sat in his seat beside his parents, frowning at everyone. He was forced to go talk to all the pretty princesses, but he didn't really like any of them. Then suddenly, the most amazing thing happened." Merlin pauses with a smile, glancing at his wife as he continues. "The doors to the castle opened up, and Prince Merlin saw the most beautiful princess he had ever laid eyes on."

"Was it mummy?" Bailey whispers excitedly, as if he had never heard the story before.

Merlin looks at him and chuckles lightly as he nods. "Yes, it was." Bailey grins widely and nods back for his father to continue.

"The announcer called out 'Princess Morgana of Camelot'. And prince Merlin feels his heart instantly soar as the beautiful Princess of Camelot looks directly at him." He pauses again, looking at his wife again with love shining in his blue eyes. "It was love at first sight."

Morgana smiles back at her husband and feels her own heart expand with joy. She loves how he doesn't just tell the actual story of how they met at his senior ball in high school which his father basically forced him to attend. She had been a date for one of her brother Arthur's friends, Gwaine. Gwaine was nice enough, but Morgana couldn't help herself when she saw Merlin for the first time, staring intensely at her from the center of the dance floor. She had never encountered anyone who looked at her the way Merlin did that night. It was pure magic. Gwaine got drunk on a bottle of Jack Daniels that he had managed to sneak into the Ball, and then she lost him. Merlin had approached her just as the night was coming to an end. They were able to share one dance before everyone began to leave. Merlin had asked if she wanted to walk with him. She agreed and he let her borrow his jacket since it was a bit chilly. They walked, talked, laughed, and danced to the whispers of the wind outside her house before he kissed her good night. After that, they were practically inseparable. Time flew by as they fell deeper and deeper in love. They didn't always see eye to eye, sometimes fighting about everything and anything, damn near killing each other multiple times. But one thing was clear to anyone and everyone who knew them. They were absolutely crazy for each other. At 23, Morgana got pregnant and they had Bailey Gordon Emrys. Shortly after, Merlin finally asked Morgana to marry him and she said yes. They got married 2 months later and since then, they've been going strong.

Merlin ruffles his sons hair as the boy tries to keep his heavy eyelids open. "And then Prince Merlin asked the beautiful princess to dance with him and she did. It was yet the most magical moment of his life. Once everyone left, Prince Merlin asked Princess Morgana if he could escort her back to her castle, and she agreed. They talked, laughed, and had so much fun. Finally, they reached Princess Morgana's castle, and Prince Merlin kisses her. It was magical. And since then, they've lived happily ever after." He leans down, smiling at his sons slumbering form and kisses his forehead. "The end." He tucks him in comfortably before getting up.

Glancing over at his wife, he's surprised to find her asleep as well, leaning her head on her arm. Smiling, Merlin quietly moves towards her and gently slips his arms behind her knees and back, lifting her effortlessly out of her seat and holding her against his chest. He kisses her cheek as he slowly makes his way out towards their bedroom. Morgana shifts in her sleep, blinking her eyes open and smiling at her husband. "You're so strong." She mumbles.

Merlin chuckles, "No, you're just light as a feather." He whispers as he slowly lowers her onto her side of the bed closest to the window.

Morgana shifts again, turning onto her side as Merlin begins to undress. She watches him sleepily as he strips to a tank top and boxer briefs before slipping gently into bed beside her. "Do you still want to?" She asks softly, even as a yawn escapes her.

Merlin smiles, knowing exactly what she's referring to. "I always want to, but you look exhausted right now."

"No, I can still go if you want to go." She says determinedly, widening her eyes to stay awake. She doesn't want to disappoint her husband since he has never disappointed her before, but Merlin was already shaking his head. He leans down, kissing her in the most tantalizing way and reminding her of how much of a great kisser he is.

"You're tired." Merlin mutters between kisses. "I can wait until morning. Besides..." he says as he kisses her again. "We can do it in the shower in the morning before we have to get the little guy ready for school." He raises a suggestive brow at her.

"Mmmm." Morgana smiles at the thought of a shower quickie. It's been a few weeks since they've done that. "Deal."

"Yes!" Merlin exclaims with a fist pump.

Morgana stifles a laugh, adding, "And whoever wakes up first has to wake the other one up while in their birthday suit." She giggles, then tries to stifle a yawn.

"Well we both know who's waking up first between us." Merlin grins.

Morgana smiles back, nodding her head. "I have to wake up 2 babies every morning." She says jokingly.

Merlin laughs and pulls her against his chest. "You know I sleep like the dead sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Morgana laughs. "You and your spawn could both sleep through a tornado." She teases.

Merlin shrugs, "My genes are a little strong in that one."

"A little? Merlin, name one thing of Bailey's that he got from me."

Merlin thinks, hard. "Well, he has your..." honestly, he can't think of anything of Bailey's that looks like Morgana. If he hadn't actually watched her push their son out of her, he would've thought Bailey was someone else's child. But then again, the boy was a spitting image of him. "I got nothing."

"Exactly. That boy, is definitely his fathers son." Morgana grins, leaning over and kissing her husband. "And I wouldn't have him any other way."

"Me too... but for our next one, I want a baby girl who looks exactly like you."

Morgana laughs at that, shaking her head. "You say it like we can just order a baby online."

Merlin laughs as well and gives her a fake pout. "I just want to be able to say, 'she's her mother's daughter'."

She thinks it's only fair. So they'll start working on that little girl first thing tomorrow morning.

...

A/N: Plotless Mergana... I'm not sure I liked it, but I tried! Also, I'm thinking of writing a one-shot sequel to this one and call it "Her Mothers Daughter" with a Merlin POV.. what's do you think? Yes? No? Hell no? Let me know!. Anyway, I'm almost done with the epilogue for "The Wrong Emotion". I had to rewrite it a few times because it got overly sappy with unicorns and rainbows. But I'm almost done. Should have it up in a day or two. I'm not sure. But please review this fic! Thanks for reading!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
